The Twelve Days of Bill-mas
by GamerFan369
Summary: Bill Cipher hated many things, yet Christmas was not one of them. But, when Dipper and Mabel come back to Gravity Falls for the holidays, his time off might take a turn for the worst. Now Bill has twelve days to ruin the twins' Christmas before his is ruined instead. However, it might be harder than he originally anticipated. Slight MaBill. Slight AU.
1. Prologue

**Welcome one and all to my traditional Christmas story! I am so excited to be doing this! I always love when Christmas comes around because that means I can start writing my Christmas story!**

 **Interesting fact, I have actually had this story planned since summer.**

 **This story is going to be slightly AU.** ** _The Stanchurian Candidate_** **was the last event that took place before summer was over and Dipper and Mabel had to leave Gravity Falls. Since then, Stanley and Stanford bonded a little and have a relatively stable relationship. Not as good as it was when they were kids, but they tolerate each other and get along relatively well. Dipper doesn't know about Ford's relationship with Bill and in this universe, anything after** ** _The Stanchurian Candidate_** **would be happening near the end of the next summer, when they come back to Gravity Falls when their thirteen. However, right now, Mabel and Dipper are coming back to Gravity Falls during the winter to spend Christmas with their Grunkles.**

 **If anyone has any questions about this AU, feel free to ask.**

 **I'm going to keep this first author's note as short as possible, so more information about this story and other things will be in the author's note at the bottom. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the prologue for** ** _The Twelve Day of Bill-mas_** **!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. This show is owned by Alex Hirsch and** ** _Disney_** **. I also do not own Jingle Bells. The song is owned by James Pierpont.**

* * *

" _Oh!_

 _Driving on the road,_

 _In an old and creaky bus._

 _Over the hills we go,_

 _Singing all the way!_

 _Woo! Woo! Woo!_ "

Mabel pointed a finger at Dipper. "Keep it going, Dipping-sauce!"

Dipper sighed and chuckled at his twin's antics. "Mabel this is the," he paused, thinking. "…Two hundredth and sixteenth variation of this song. How many more are you planning to do?"

"As many more as it takes to get there!" was Mabel's optimistic reply. With that, the thirteen year old went back to singing her parody of _Jingle Bells_.

Looking away from his sister, Dipper's gaze fell to the woods that was blurring past his vision. The trees were bare of leaves but there wasn't a speck of snow to be found.

 _Mabel is not going to be happy about that,_ Dipper thought to himself. _She was really hoping there would be at least a little snow here._

The younger twin was drawn out of his thoughts by Mabel's scream. " _WE'RE HERE!_ "

Dipper perked up and he and Mabel clambered over the seats to squish their faces up against the window. Sure enough, past all the oak trees and land, the houses of Gravity Falls were coming into view. If they squinted hard enough, they could just barely see the Mystery Shack hidden away in the woods.

Mabel jumped up, nearly knocking off Dipper's signature hat. "Yes! Christmas in Gravity Falls, here we come!"

A grin spread across Dipper's face. "And we should be entering Gravity Falls right about…" He trailed off. Then a greeting sign with the words " _Welcome to Gravity Falls!_ " flew past them. "Now!"

"Woo hoo! Christmas break in Gravity Falls! No school, no homework, no stress!"

"Monsters, demons, the supernatural!"

"Spending Time with Grunkle Stan, Great Uncle Ford, Soos, Wendy, Candy, and Grenda!"

"Getting to spend the holiday the Gravity Falls way!"

The siblings turned and grinned at each other. Then, hopping off the bus seats and jumping in the air, they high-fived and said simultaneously:

" _Best Christmas ever!_ "

"Hey kids," the bus driver called back to them. "I'm gonna have to ask you to sit down until we have arrived at our destination."

The twins nodded and immediately sat down, the smiles never leaving their faces.

Dipper leaned back, relaxing in the bus seat. "Christmas in Gravity Falls," he sighed.

"Yeah," Mabel replied, copying his actions. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Mabel, you do notice that every time we say that, something always goes wrong? Whether it's a monster or people turning into zombies, nothing ever seems to go perfectly while we're in Gravity Falls."

"Pfft! I know that bro-bro. But that's during the _summer_! This is Christmas vacation! Ever heard of the term Christmas spirit?"

"Yeah, but I don't think monsters take holidays, Mabel." Dipper laughed.

"What? Of course monsters take holidays. After all, _it's Christmas_! So, I repeat, what could _possibly_ go wrong?"

* * *

Bill Cipher disliked many things: Order, sanity, basically anything that wasn't chaos. However, one thing he didn't hate was Christmas. Now, that didn't mean that he _loved_ Christmas, he just tolerated it more than other holidays.

After all, Christmas was the only time he actually got a break.

Being a demon who feeds on chaos is a lot harder than you might expect. You can't just throw a little fireball somewhere and call it chaos! It has to be planned to make sure each attack is as destructive as possible. And that takes a lot of work.

So, why did Bill take Christmas off? Simple. Christmas was chaotic with or without him. People rushed around trying to prepare food, get presents, and they had to deal with horrid snow storms and no power. He just sat back and laughed. He could watch glorious chaos unfold without having to lift a finger. It was the perfect Christmas gift!

He had been doing this for centuries, and so far, everything was good. However, the one thing he did _not_ count on was a certain pair of twins coming back to Gravity Falls a lot sooner than he had expected.

* * *

Bill sat in his study, looking through his energy ball at all the chaos around Gravity Falls. He couldn't help but laugh at the fight going on about who gets the last "latest toy" of the year for their kid.

 _Flesh bags are just so stupid this time of year!_ Bill thought with a laugh. _Seriously, why punch a man in the nose for a stupid toy._

The dream demon sighed and then chuckled. "Well, more chaos for me!" He snapped his fingers and the scene in the ball turned to a Christmas breakfast rush at the diner. He was about to zoom in to get a better view when he felt something.

A very familiar something.

He sensed three more people coming into Gravity Falls. One was a bus driver that he felt come and go from time to time, but the other two auras he felt were ones he thought he wouldn't feel for at least another year.

Bill froze. " _No._ " With a growl, he snapped his fingers and the image of an old bus appeared in the energy ball. He zoomed in on the picture and, sure enough, Dipper and Mabel Pines were happily chatting on the bus, smiles etched onto their faces.

" _Why are_ they _here?!_ " Bill screamed. "I thought I had a year off from those annoying brats! They weren't supposed to be back till next summer!"

With another snap of his fingers, Bill listened in on the conversation.

 _"Woo hoo! Christmas break in Gravity Falls! No school, no homework, no stress!"_ Mabel shouted.

 _"Monsters, demons, the supernatural!"_ Dipper continued with the same amount of enthusiasm.

 _"Spending Time with Grunkle Stan, Great Uncle Ford, Soos, Wendy, Candy, and Grenda!"_

 _"Getting to spend the holiday the Gravity Falls way!"_

Then the two got out of their seats, jumped in the air, and high-fived, shouting, " _Best Christmas ever!_ "

The scene continued on but Bill didn't bother listening anymore. He felt his eye twitch. "Christmas…in Gravity Falls," he said slowly. When he finally digested the words, his color scheme changed to a glowing red, white, and black. " _Christmas in Gravity Falls?!_ " he shouted in rage.

Bill jumped off of the couch he was sitting on, took the energy ball, and threw it into a nearby wall. It smashed into a million pieces. "Why can't those stupid, annoying brats just give me time to myself?"

He paused and took a deep breath, his colors slowly fading back to yellow and black. "Okay, you know what, I can deal with this." He looked up and glared at the grey wall in front of him. "I just have to find a way to drive them out of Gravity Falls. If I can destroy dimensions, I'm pretty sure I can get two kids to leave one measly town."

The dream demon sat back down with a sigh. "Now, I just have to wait until one of them falls asleep."

* * *

"So, that's why Dipper no longer sticks his nose in fake volcanoes!" Dipper groaned and threw his head in his hands, his cheeks heating up after Mabel finished telling the story. His cheeks only got hotter when he heard Grunkle Stan and Mabel's laughter.

He felt a hand pat his back reassuringly. "It's alright Dipper," Ford said. "We all make mistakes."

"Yeah, but what made you think sticking your nose into a paper volcano was a good idea?" Grunkle Stan asked with a snort.

Dipper groaned again. "Don't. Ask."

Ford glanced at his watch and spoke up. "Okay kids, time to go to bed."

"What?"

"Already?"

"Sorry kiddos, but tomorrow you have to work," Grunkle Stan replied

Mabel looked appalled. "On Christmas vacation?"

"Christmas time is when suckers are willing to pay the most!" Stan said with an evil grin. The rest of the family could practically see his eyes turn into dollar signs.

"Besides," Ford continued with a knowing smirk, "I have a feeling you two aren't going to get much rest no matter what we do."

"Nope!" Mabel cheered.

"My point exactly. So, I suggest you two get up to bed."

The Pines twins looked at each other and sighed. "All right." Then the two ran up to their room, Mabel giving Stan and Ford a hug on the way out.

Once they were in bed, Mabel in her Christmas pajamas and Dipper in his regular, long sleeved ones, Mabel looked over to Dipper and smirked. "So, what do you think is gonna happen while we're here?"

Her twin grinned. "I don't know. But hopefully, it will be weird."

"It's _Gravity Falls_!" Mabel laughed. "When is anything _not_ weird?" She sighed contentedly and rested her head on her pillow, looking up at the ceiling. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever." Dipper's response was a mumble and the shuffling of covers.

With that, Mabel closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

…Only to wake up ten seconds later.

Mabel opened one eye, then the other. She stood up and stretched, making her muscles sigh out of relief.

"Well," she muttered, still a little sleepy, "this is a new way to start a…dream…" She trailed off near the end, finally noticing the bland white, black, and grey colored field surrounding her. It looked familiar. She put a hand to her chin in thought.

"Hmmm… This is a first for me. Last time I checked, my dreams are about three hundred times more colorful with talking animals. This just screams that something is going to come up behind me and scare the sparkles out of me."

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"_

" _GAH_!" Mabel jumped five feet in the air and spun around, falling flat on her back. Looking up she saw a very familiar, very _angry_ , demon. She gasped. "It's the triangle dorito guy!" Then she paused. "Well would you look at that. Someone _did_ sneak up on me." She shrugged. "Huh, who would of thought?"

Bill narrowed his eye at her at the dorito comment. "I am _not_ a dorito. I'm a _dream demon_. Now, I'll ask again: _What are you doing here_?"

He, of course, already knew that she was in Gravity Falls for Christmas, but he would like to know why her parents shipped her and her brother off here instead of making them stay at home for the holiday.

"I don't know why I'm here," Mabel stated, standing up and dusting off her pajamas. " _You're_ the one who put me in this Dreamscape."

The dream demon's eye twitched. "I meant," he growled, his already red color turning darker, "why are you in _Gravity Falls_?"

"Oh," she shrugged, "for Christmas."

"I _mean,_ why did your parents let you come here? You should have been as _far_ away from this town as possible." Bill was practically forcing himself not to scream, every word he said laced with venom.

Mabel made an "o" motion with her mouth. "Why didn't you just ask that in the first place?"

Bill had never wanted to kill someone more than in that moment.

"Well, our parents noticed how much we loved Gravity Falls and decided that since we had so much fun and didn't really get to see our Grunkles too much, that they would let us come for Christmas! Dipper and I were so excited!"

 _Of course you were_ , Bill thought to himself with a groan. He took a deep breath, his colors changing back to yellow and black, and he asked another question. "So, Shooting Star, exactly _how_ long are you and Pine Tree planning to stay?"

Mable paused and thought for a second. "Until the twenty seventh, I believe. Mom and Dad wanted us to be home by New Years so they told us to be back before then."

Bill felt his eye twitch once again. "So, you're saying that you're going to be here for fifteen days."

"Yep!" Mabel replied cheerfully.

"And you're going to be here until after Christmas."

"Right again!"

It was silent after that. Bill looked at Mabel, giving her a death glare. The thirteen year old stared back, only slightly aware of his current mood.

"So…" Mabel drawled after a minute of awkward silence. "Could you send me back to my regularly scheduled dream? Magical Unicorn of Glitter Land the Third is calling my name!"

The dream demon twitched, and with a snap of his fingers, Mabel was gone in a flash.

Bill stayed floating in the same spot for a full five minutes till he finally came out of his rage induced shock.

"Why," he seethed, "can't those two brats just give me a vacation?!"

Then he paused. A thought hit him straight in the head and he started laughing.

" _Ha!_ Why am I getting so worked up over this? Like I said before, I can _destroy_ _dimensions_ with the snap of my fingers! Getting two dumb _brats_ out of a dull minded town should be _easy_." He conjured up his cane and put both of his hands on it in thought. "Hmmmm… But _how_ to do it…"

An idea struck him.

"What the heck! In the spirit of the holidays, why don't I ruin their Christmas?! It shouldn't be _too_ difficult. Plus, I get an added bonus of seeing some hilarious entertainment."

Bill put his hand to his would-be forehead and started laughing like a maniac. After a moment, he stopped and sighed.

"Wow. Did I _really_ just start laughing after I declared to take away their Christmas? I sound like some cliché villain from a corny Christmas movie!" He crossed his arms and sighed again, a dangerous look appearing in his eye. "Well, unlike those idiots in the films, I'll actually succeed and not be sucked in by _the love and joy of Christmas_." He gagged at the last sentence. "Gosh, I sound like some sort of Scrooge."

Bill rolled his eye. Then, if he had a mouth, he would have smirked. "And you know what? Just because I sound like a Scrooge and it's the holidays…" He snapped his fingers.

"Bah humbug!"

The dream demon disappeared in a flash.

* * *

 **Hello everybody and welcome to this year's Christmas story:** ** _The Twelve Days of Bill-mas_** **! I am really excited to be starting this story and like I said at the top, I have been planning this since the summer.**

 **One thing I do want to say before anything else is that I'm sorry in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors you may see. You may be wondering why I am saying this and I will tell you why.** ** _This story will be updating every single day until Christmas, which will be the day when the last chapter is posted_** **. That's right. This story will be updating every. Single. Day. Because of my busy schedule the past couple of months, I haven't been able to write as much as I had hoped. This means that I don't have any of the chapters written in advance. I have to write and post them all on the same day. That's why I'm apologizing now for any mistakes there may be.**

 **Having to do with updating, there will be fourteen chapters including the prologue and epilogue, which is why I am starting today. Now, I just said I will post everyday and I** ** _promise_** **that I will try my** ** _best_** **to do this. If for some reason I am unable to write or post something that day, I will either post two chapters on the same day or, most likely, combine two chapters into one. I'm hoping this will not happen, but I am just giving you all a heads up in case it does.**

 **The length of these chapters won't be as long as my other stories. I usually have anywhere between four and seven thousand words for my chapters, but because I have to write, edit, and post the chapters all in one day, I believe the chapters are going to be anywhere between one and three thousand words long.**

 **I think we got all of the business and technical stuff done and over with. Now, I would like to thank you all** ** _so_** **much for reading the prologue and I hope you enjoyed! I would really appreciate it if you left a review, followed, or favorited the story. I always smile when I get one of those. If you have any constructive criticism or something you think I need to improve on, please tell me. I really want to know what** ** _you_** **guys think of my story. I welcome constructive criticism with open arms!**

 **Well, once again, thanks for reading and I hope you'll read the next chapter! Until then…**

 **Peace!** ** _GamerFan369_**


	2. Day One

**It's time for the second chapter! Woo hoo!**

 **I'll admit, this wasn't my favorite chapter (even if it** ** _is_** **only the second one), but I had to start** ** _somewhere_** **. I like the chapter; I just think I'll like the other chapters I write better.**

 **Now, onto the reviews…**

 ** _HeadsofScwab_** **: I'm glad you think this fic is awesome! I'm also happy that you think I got everyone in character. Every time I write something, I'm afraid I'm going to write a character badly, so that review really boosted my confidence! Also, you'll just have to wait and see what Bill has up his sleeve.**

 ** _StkAmbln_** **: Heh, yeah. Bill may suffer a** ** _little_** **bit.**

 **Thanks all you amazing people for your reviews! They really made me smile!**

 **Now, onto the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Gravity Falls. This amazing show belongs to Alex Hirsch and** ** _Disney_** **.**

* * *

"Come back any time, folks! And remember, we put the "fun" in "No Refunds!" With that, Grunkle Stan shut the door on his last group of customers.

Walking up to the counter, Stan leaned against said object and opened the cash register, counting up all the money he made. He laughed evilly when he tallied the amount.

"What I'd tell ya' kids!" Stan shouted back to Dipper and Mabel, who were currently sweeping and restocking the shelves. "People are complete suckers at Christmas time!"

Mabel set down the broom she was using. "Grunkle Stan, are you sure swindling people out of their money is in the Christmas spirit?"

Stan shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure it is."

Finishing his job, Dipper stepped up to his sister's side. "Um, I'm not quite sure about that."

"Yeah!" The thirteen year old put her hands on her hips. "Christmas is supposed to be about _giving_ , not conning people out of their money!"

"I _am_ giving. I'm giving people an amazing tour of the supernatural-"

"And everything in this shop is fake," Dipper cut in.

"And in return," Stan continued, ignoring the comment, "people are giving me their money. It's a win-win!"

The twins shared a look, Mabel speaking up. "Grunkle Stan, I don't think it works that way."

"Sure it does kiddo." With another laugh, he walked past the siblings with the money in hand, ruffling Mabel's hair on the way out.

Said twin sighed. "I really need to show Grunkle Stan what Christmas is all about!" She slapped a fist into her palm for emphasis.

Dipper chuckled. "I don't think that's such a bad idea. But we should probably wait until tomorrow at least.

Mabel nodded at the suggestion. "You're right." She perked up. "Besides, I think the Christmas specials should be starting soon!" She grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him into the living room.

"Whoa! Mabel, slow down!" His shouts went deaf upon her ears.

When the twins entered the living room (one of them being thrown through the doorway), they noticed Stan in his armchair with his usual white top and blue-stripped underwear on. He was watching what looked like two babies fighting.

"Um, how did you get changed so fast?" Dipper questioned after recovering from crashing into a skull.

A shrug was his only response.

"So...Grunkle Stan? Can we use the TV to watch Christmas movies?" Mabel asked in her regular, cheery tone.

Stan raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Why?" she gasped. "Grunkle Stan, Christmas movies are one of the most important parts of the holiday! At least, in my opinion it is."

With another shrug, Stan obliged. "Sure, kiddo. Knock yourself out."

Mabel grinned and grabbed the remote from the armchair. She plopped herself onto the ground and began to flip through the channels.

"Hey, Stanley? Have you seen the-" Ford walked into the room and paused when he saw the three of them looking at the television. "What are you guys watching?"

"We're trying to find a Christmas movie to watch," Dipper answered, sitting down beside Mabel.

"Ah. Well, is it okay if I join you all for a bit? The plutonium needs to sit for another hour before it's of any use."

"Sure!" Mabel grinned and patted the spot next to her. "Sit down and relax."

Stanford sat next to his niece with his legs folded. Then a certain pig waddled in.

"Waddles!" Mabel cried out, grabbing the pig and hugging it to her chest. "Are you here to watch Christmas movies with us?"

Said pig responded with an oink.

"Woo hoo!" She carefully set Waddles down on her lap and continued to flip through the channels.

"How about...that one?" Dipper called out after a minute or two of channel flipping.

" _How the Ghost Ate Christmas_?" Ford questioned with a raised eyebrow. Dipper shrugged.

"This is probably the most non-weird film we're gonna find. Gravity Falls doesn't have the most normal movies in the world." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So... _How the Ghost Ate Christmas_?" Ford asked again.

Mabel gave a thumbs-up and left the movie on.

The twins went to go get snacks and soda a quarter of the way through, Stan being too lazy to move, and everything was calm and peaceful.

Until what sounded like an explosion rocked the whole house.

And to make it all the better, the lights went out.

"Wah!" Mabel grabbed onto the closet object, which happened to be the armchair, and Dipper followed suit.

"What's going on?!" Dipper shouted in the darkness.

"Everyone, just stay calm!" Ford called out.

"I'm not sure staying calm is going to fix the situation Poindexter!"

Then the shaking stopped.

Reaching out blindly in the dark, Ford grabbed onto the twins. "Is everybody all right?" he asked.

There was heavy breathing, then a reply from Dipper. "Yeah... I'm good. Mabel?"

"All right here! Grunkle Stan? Waddles?" There was a grunt and oink in reply. Mabel let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

Once everyone had collected themselves, they decided to move outside so they could see better.

* * *

"What exactly happened?" Mabel asked as soon as she saw Great Uncle Ford. The whole family was standing on the porch. Mabel had Waddles wrapped in her arms and she was doing her best to stay warm in the chilly winter air. Dipper and Stan both had a blanket and they tugged it tighter around themselves. Ford simply pulled his coat against himself.

"I'm not sure." Ford turned and looked in the direction of the town, squinting. "But from what I can see, the whole town lost power."

"Still, there shouldn't have been an explosion unless it was near us," Dipper argued.

"Hm. You have a point. I'll go check the power grid." Ford trudged out back and the rest of the family followed.

"Stay back!" Stanford called out, freezing when he saw the smoke leaking out from the power grid. He slowly moved forward and opened the box cautiously.

Smoke came billowing out, causing the whole family to start hacking and coughing. When the dark clouds finally cleared, the Pines could see what was creating all the smoke.

"Okay, nobody panic," Ford instructed, slowly walking away from the small electrical fire. "I think I have a fire extinguisher in my lab. Could one of you go-"

He was cut off by a scream from behind him.

"TAKE THIS YOU SON OF A B-"

"Stanley, don't! Water only makes electrical fires-!"

 _Boom!_

* * *

"Again, we apologize for any inconveniences we may have caused officers," Ford said, shaking Sheriff Blubs' hand.

"It's alright. After all, Christmas is the time for forgiveness. Isn't that right, Durland?"

"Yep. It sure is!" The deputy laughed and Blubs joined in.

"So, when exactly do you think the town will get back its' power?" Dipper asked.

"Oh. Most likely by noon tomorrow."

"Awwww..." Mabel sighed. "Does that mean no more Christmas movies?"

Stan placed a hand on her back. "I'm afraid not, sweetheart."

Mabel frowned at the response and with a wave goodbye, the Pines family watched the two officers drive away.

"This stinks," Mabel complained. "Waddles and I were really looking forward to those Christmas movies, isn't that right, Waddles?"

The pig oinked.

"Exactly! Now what are we going to do?"

Dipper put a hand to his chin in thought. Then an idea came to him. "Didn't we just restock on our candles?"

Stan raised an eyebrow. "Yes," he said slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, back when there were no TVs, people would tell stories by firelight. Most of the stories they made up have become classic holiday movies today. Plus, it would be fun to make up new Christmas stories instead of just hearing the same, old ones or knock-offs of ones we've all heard."

Mabel's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "That's a great idea! We can use the candles as light and make up tons of stories and-"

"Hold it right there!" Stan shouted, narrowing his eyes at the twins. "There's no way I'm letting you use my merchandise unless you pay fiv… fif… five hundred dollars! Each!"

" _What?!_ " Mabel cried. "But Grunkle Stan, it's _Christmas_!"

"No buts!"

The brunette sighed and Ford let out a chuckle. "It's okay, Mabel. I'm sure I can find some candles in my lab. There should be some somewhere."

"Yes!" Mabel cried. "And I'll get the matches!" The teen grabbed Waddles and ran into the pitch black interior of the Mystery Shack.

"Um, I should probably go after her before-" Dipper and the rest of the family cringed when they heard a crash and the sound of someone falling.

"I'm okay!"

Dipper laughed and ran after his sister. The two remaining twins left outside looked at each other, then at the blown up power box.

"Now," Ford muttered. "What to do about _this_ …"

* * *

Once all the candles had been set up around the living room, the Pines family created a circle and sat down. Each one had a blanket wrapped around their body or draped on their shoulders.

"So who wants to start?" Mabel asked with a smile, hugging Waddles close to her belly.

Surprisingly, Stan raised his hand.

"Alright Grunkle Stan, you're up first."

Stanley grinned and paused dramatically for effect. "Girls and Ford, gather around."

"Hey!" Dipper protested.

Once again ignoring Dipper, Stan continued. "Tonight you will hear a story like no other! Tonight, you will learn about the very handsome man named Stanley who saved Christmas and got paid lots of money and got loads of hot women!"

"Boo!" Mabel yelled, Ford face palming at the same time. "That's not a Christmas story!"

"Sure it is!" Stan defended. "It has me-I mean the handsome young man who conveniently happens to be named Stanley-saving Christmas, right?"

"But Christmas stories are supposed to be about love, happiness, joy, and most importantly, _family_!"

"How about I try then?" Ford cut in. The teens looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure."

"Go for it!"

"This is actually a story I learned during my travels through the dimensions."

Mabel and Dipper beamed. "Your dimension traveling?" the younger twin asked excitedly.

"They celebrate Christmas in other dimensions?" the brunette squealed happily.

Even Stan looked interested.

Ford smiled at his niece and nephew's reactions. "Well, not every dimension I saw celebrated Christmas, but quite a few did. Now, back to the story. Our tale starts off with a wise, old wizard who lived deep, _deep_ in the snowy mountains…"

The smiles never left a single member of the Pines family that night.

* * *

Bill stared at the image and snarled. He flicked the energy ball and it shattered.

"Well," he said with a sigh, "destroying all the power probably wasn't my best idea. Heck, I don't know why I even thought it would work!"

He snapped his fingers and a rolled up piece of paper appeared in his hands. He opened it and chuckled. "Luckily, I have more where that came from. The only question is which one to do next."

* * *

 **Two chapters down, twelve more to go!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading this chapter! Please review, follow, or favorite the story. It always makes me smile when I see that someone else enjoys my stories. Also, if you have any constructive criticism or something you think I should improve on, let me know!**

 **Another thing. If you have any ideas or suggestions about what Bill should do to ruin the Pines' Christmas, please tell me! I want everyone to get involved in this story, not just me!**

 **Once again, thank you all** ** _so_** **much for reading this chapter and I hope you'll read the next one! Until then…**

 **Peace!** ** _GamerFan369_**


	3. Day Two

**And now we are on chapter three! Plus, I'm still doing good on my promise to update every day!**

 **Now, onto the reviews…**

 ** _Guest_** **: I'm glad you love it! That means I'm doing something right!**

 ** _Yoruseibaa_** **: Actually, I have something planned like that for one of the last chapters! You'll just have to wait a** ** _little_** **longer to see it. And yes, a tree is very important during Christmas time, at least in my opinion.**

 ** _BILLCIPHER ELOOFLSKHU_** **: So true!**

 ** _StkAmbln_** **: I also agree with Mabel. Christmas movies and family are very important on Christmas! Also, yes. Bill isn't doing such a great job of ruining their holiday, is he?**

 **Thank you all you amazing people for your reviews!**

 **Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Gravity Falls. This show belongs to the fantastic Alex Hirsch and** ** _Disney_** **.**

* * *

"What do you want to do?" Stan asked again.

"Decorate the outside of the Mystery Shack! No offense, but right now, the Shack doesn't exactly scream _Merry Christmas!_ "

"And you want to start decorating right now?"

"Yep!"

"No."

The dejected look was clear on Mabel's face. "What? By why not?"

"It's only one o'clock. Your shift isn't over until five. I'm not letting you waste time putting up Christmas decorations when you could be using your time wisely to help me make money."

"Come on, sir," Wendy called out from the counter. "Let Mabel have her fun. Being a kid doesn't last forever. Sooner or later," she sighed, "you're gonna have to work. Actually work."

"Wendy's right, Mr. Pines," Soos joined in. "Let the little dude decorate the Mystery Shack."

"Please, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel begged.

Stan made a noise that sounded like a growl and a sigh combined. "I'm sorry, but doing this is just making me lose money!"

Mabel sighed in defeat, but a thought came to her. "Grunkle Stan, what if decorating the Shack can help you _make_ money?"

Stanley froze. Then his frown morphed into a maniacal smirk. "I'm listening."

"Well, people are drawn to things that look good, right? And a house that isn't decorated for the holidays isn't very appealing. So, if we decorate the Shack for Christmas, it will appeal to more people and that means more tourists will come and buy stuff!"

"That's... actually not that bad of an idea!" He rubbed his hands together evilly. "Money, here I come!"

"So," Mabel drawled, "does that mean l can decorate the Shack?"

Stan shrugged. "Sure. There should be decorations in the supply closet and-"

A blur ran past him.

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan!"

He stared at where the blur, also known as his great niece, disappeared and chuckled.

* * *

Lugging the last box outside, Mabel placed it next to the others with a huff.

"There." She wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I got all the decorations out. Now, I just need to figure out where to place them."

Mabel put her hands in front of her and began to visualize how the Mystery Shack would look.

"Well, I could place the wreaths on the windows and doors and..." She trailed of when she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She turned around and met the eyes of her brother.

"Oh, hey bro-bro! Are you here to help me with the decorations?"

Dipper nodded. "Yeah, I figured it would be more fun doing this than dusting the shelves."

Mabel agreed with his comment and turned back to the house. "Well, right now I'm trying to figure out how to set up the decorations." Her brother stepped up beside her and squinted at the Shack.

"Maybe you could place the tinsel around the railings and..." Dipper stopped and sniffed the air. "Mabel? Do you smell that?"

"No. What are you...?" She trailed off again and sniffed the air. "Actually, now that you mention it, something does smell weird."

"Yeah, but what is it? It doesn't smell like anything I've seen before."

"So, what could it-!" Mabel's head whipped towards the woods. "Did you hear that?" she asked, deadly serious for once.

Dipper followed her gaze and narrowed his eyes. "I did. It almost sounded like..."

A giant blob came out of the forest and the twins' eyes widened.

"Gremloblin!" they screamed. The two quickly spun around and dove behind the golf cart which was conveniently placed near them.

They huddled into a ball and squished their hands onto their ears to try to block out the horrendous sounds the monster made. This lasted about two minutes until all went silent.

Gulping, Dipper and Mabel hesitantly peaked over the cart to see if the Gremloblin was still there.

Luckily, it was gone.

The siblings gave a sigh of relief and stepped out from behind the golf cart. Mabel surveyed the damage and groaned.

"It ruined all the Christmas decorations!" she cried, throwing her arms dramatically towards the decorations, if one could even call them that.

Everything was ripped to shreds, from the cut out Santas to the puffy kissing balls. Anything that wasn't mangled was either trampled into nonexistence or thrown in a puddle of mud. All in all, the decorations were as good as dead.

Mabel covered her face with her hands and moaned. "Now what am I supposed to decorate the Shack with?!"

Dipper put a hand on his sister's back in reassurance. "It's okay, Mabel. I'm sure you'll think of something."

She shook her head and started walking back into the Mystery Shack. "No Dipper, it's alright. Stan didn't want the Shack decorated in the first place." With shoulders slumped, Mabel entered the tourist trap.

Dipper, biting his bottom lip, ran after her.

* * *

When he finally caught up with her, she was slowly making her way into the kitchen. He was about to try and cheer her up again when another voice spoke up.

"Mabel? What's wrong?" The twins looked up and saw Great Uncle Ford sitting at the table, sipping on a can of _Pitt Cola_. "I thought you and Dipper were going to put up decorations."

Mabel sighed. "We were. But a Gremloblin ran by the house and destroyed _all_ the decorations."

"How did you not hear all the retched screaming?" Dipper asked.

With a shrug Ford replied, "I was down in my lab till just a minute ago."

"Oh."

Falling dramatically on the table, Mabel moaned. "I was really looking forward to putting up those decorations! Now I won't be able to do it at all this year."

"Can't you just make or buy some more?"

"I could Dipper, but it wouldn't be the same!"

Dipper was about to protest, not really getting how old or new decorations made any difference, when Ford cut in.

"How badly are the decorations ruined?" Mabel lifted her head and looked at him strangely.

"Most of them are ripped to shreds, trampled, or covered in mud. Why do you ask?"

Her great uncle smirked. "I think I may have a solution to this problem." He got up from his seat and started walking back towards the gift shop. "Wait outside by the decorations and give me a moment."

The twins looked at each other, nodded, and ran back outside.

* * *

" _Why do you have four devices that look like missile launchers?_ " Dipper asked, a little nervously, taking a step back.

Ford grinned. "This," he lifted the missile launcher-like machine for emphasis, "is what's going to fix the decorations."

"It is?" the twins asked simultaneously, both eyebrows raised.

"Indeed," Ford nodded. "For you see when I enter the ruined Christmas decorations into this spot…" He opened a container on the top of the machine, grabbed some of the destroyed decorations, and stuffed them in. "Then aim…" He closed the lid with a snap and took aim at the house. "I press this button and…" Ford pressed said button and a blast came from the machine.

Dipper and Mabel jumped back in shock. They looked at the area of the Shack where Ford shot the mangled decorations and their eyes widened.

There was a giant wreath hanging on the door. It was made of the squished together tinsel and had some broken pieces of red and white plastic in it, but it was almost good as new!

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Mabel squealed and jumped on Stanford, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" Ford laughed at the praise.

"It was no trouble, Mabel." When the teenager finally got off him, he handed her and Dipper each an individual machine. "Now, go and decorate the house."

Mabel turned towards the Mystery Shack with a crazy look on her face. " _I AM THE CHRISTMAS MASTER OF CREATION!_ " With that, she ran off screaming and hitting the house with decorations. Dipper grinned and joined in on the fun.

Ford was watching this all go down when he heard the door open. He turned and saw his brother step out of the Shack.

"Hey Poindexter, what's with all the screaming?" Ford pointed at the twins and Stan saw what they were doing, a knowing look on his face.

"You know, Stanley," Stanford said after a moment. "I still have two more of these machines." He lifted the device up to his brother and smiled. "Want to give it a go?"

An evil look appeared in Stan's eyes. "You know I do!" With a war cry, Stan grabbed the machine and ran to help the twins decorate the house. Ford chuckled and joined in, letting out his own war cry in the process.

The Mystery Shack looked very…interesting, to say the least, once they were done with it.

* * *

Bill face palmed. "Of course Sixer would know how to fix the problem." He sighed and grabbed the energy ball he was looking through. Tossing it straight up into the air, he proceeded to play catch with himself. "What I don't understand is why he would have made a gun for that specific purpose," the dream demon mumbled. "Also, why couldn't have the Gremloblin destroyed the two brats _with_ the decorations? It would have made my job _much_ easier."

With another sigh, Bill made the list he had created appear in his hands and crossed number two off of it. "Well, onto number three."

* * *

 **And chapter three is done!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and please review, follow or favorite. Whenever I get one of those, I always smile! Also, if you have any constructive criticism or anything you think I should improve on, please tell me!**

 **If you have any ideas about what Bill should do to ruin the Pines' Christmas, let me know in a review!**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading the chapter and I hope that you'll read the next one! Until then…**

 **Peace!** ** _GamerFan369_**


End file.
